Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Various mobile devices now incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, media players, games, etc. These multi-function devices usually allow electronic mail (email) messages to be sent and received wirelessly, as well as access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
As the functionality of a mobile wireless communications device continues to increase, so do mobile applications and additional mobile services for the mobile wireless communications device. A mobile application may incorporate additional features of the mobile wireless communications device. For example, a mobile application may provide a listing of nearby restaurants based upon a location of the mobile wireless communications device using a global positioning system (GPS) feature. Moreover, a mobile application may provide a song title based upon audio being input into the microphone of the mobile wireless communications device, for example.
A service provider, for example, a digital content provider, and a device provider may cooperate to develop a mobile application or additional services to increase revenues. Development of a new mobile application or additional service may involve development of a relatively complex framework, and thus may have a relatively increased development cost. Moreover, terms and conditions of use may be accompanied with a mobile application, for example, and add to the relative complexity and cost thereof.